mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asphalt 7: Heat
Asphalt 7: Heat is a 2012 racing game from the Asphalt series, developed by Gameloft. Locations The game features predominately the same tracks as Asphalt 6: Adrenaline, although it adds some new tracks, and tracks from the previous game are missing (Cape Town, Monte Carlo, Hong Kong and Detroit). * Nassau (as in Asphalt 6) * Chamonix (as in Asphalt 6), renamed Les Alpes. * New York (as in Asphalt 6) * Tokyo (as in Asphalt 6) * Moscow (as in Asphalt 6) * Los Angeles (as in Asphalt 6) * Havana (as in Asphalt 6) * Reykjavík (as in Asphalt 6) * New Orleans (as in Asphalt 6) * Rio (as in Asphalt 6) * Paris (new to Asphalt 7) * Hawaii (new to Asphalt 7) * Shanghai (new to Asphalt 7) * Miami (new to Asphalt 7) * London (new to Asphalt 7) Cars Asphalt 7: Heat has a total of 62 cars divided into 7 classes, depending to its respective tier. Tier 1 * Abarth 500 ESSESSE (v1.0.0) * Range Rover Evoque (v1.0.0) * Mini Cooper S Coupe (v1.0.0) * DeLorean DMC-12 (v1.0.0) * Hyundai Veloster Turbo (v1.0.1) * Shelby GT500 (v1.0.0) * Nissan 370Z (v1.0.0) * BMW Z4 M Roadster (v1.0.0) * BMW X6 M (v1.0.0) * Tesla Roadster (v1.0.0) Tier 2 * BMW 1 Series M Coupe (v1.0.0) * Ford Focus RS (v1.0.0) * BMW Z4 sDrive35is (v1.0.0) * Hyundai Genesis Coupe (v1.0.1) * Audi RS 3 Sportback (v1.0.0) * Ford Mustang GT (v1.0.0) * Audi TT RS Coupé (v1.0.0) * Chevrolet Camaro GS (v1.0.0) * Alutec Boost One (v1.0.0) * Dodge Charger SRT8 Police (v1.0.0) Tier 3 * Dodge Challenger SRT8 (v1.0.0) * Dodge Charger SRT8 (v1.0.0) * BMW M3 GTS (v1.0.0) * Audi RS 5 Coupé (v1.0.0) * BMW M6 Coupe (v1.0.0) * Aston Martin V12 Vantage (v1.0.0) * Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (v1.0.0) * Aston Martin DBS V12 (v1.0.0) * Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (v1.0.0) Tier 4 * Cadillac CTS-V Coupé (v1.0.0) * Dodge Viper ACR-X (v1.0.0) * Lamborghini Countach 25th Anniversary (v1.0.0) * Aston Martin V8 Vantage S (v1.0.0) * Bentley Continental GT (v1.0.0) * Ferrari California (v1.0.0) * Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series (v1.0.0) * Aston Martin V12 Zagato (v1.0.0) * Ferrari 599XX (v1.0.0) Tier 5 * Nissan GT-R (v1.0.0) * BMW M3 GT2 (v1.0.0) * Cadillac CTS-V Coupé Race Car (v1.0.0) * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (v1.0.0) * Audi R8 GT]] (v1.0.0) * Ferrari 458 Italia (v1.0.0) * Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Spyder Performante (v1.0.0) * Ferrari FF (v1.0.0) * Ferrari F40 (v1.0.0) Tier 6 * Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 (v1.0.0) * Ferrari 458 Spider (v1.0.0) * McLaren MP4-12C (v1.0.0) * Ferrari F50 (v1.0.0) * Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV (v1.0.0) * Ferrari Enzo (v1.0.0) * Lamborghini Reventón (v1.0.0) * Aston Martin One-77 (v1.0.0) Tier 7 * Ruf Rt 12 S (v1.0.0) * Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (v1.0.0) * Ferrari 288 GTO (v1.0.0) * Pagani Huayra (v1.0.0) * Ruf CTR3 (v1.0.0) * Ferrari FXX Evo (v1.0.0) * Bugatti Veyron Super Sport (v1.0.0)